


Pudlogedon po petersbursku

by DaryavonDayern



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Messenger, Otabek ma rodzinę, Petersburg, Post canon, Pudel!! on ice, Skype, Victuuri też musi być, chaos i wrzaski, i Yuuri, i koty, i marnujące się jedzenie, wspominani: reszta rosyjskiej ekipy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryavonDayern/pseuds/DaryavonDayern
Summary: Otabek słucha relacji z tego jak w Petersburgu doszło do małej apokalipsy. Czyli dzień jak co dzień u rosyjskich łyżwiarzy.Uszek żal, pudla żal, Yuuriego żal, Jakowa chyba najbardziej i tylko Wiktor sobie zasłużył, ale mu oczywiście oberwało się najmniej.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nox/gifts).



> Historia dzieje się około miesiąca? dwóch? po zakończeniu anime, gdy już Jaśnie Narzeczeństwo umościło się w Petersburgu. 
> 
> Betowała (i tytuł wymyśliła) niezawodna an_nox <3

 

9:52

Jura: Lol, wszyscy narzekają na zimno, a ja wreszcie czuję się wreszcie jak u siebie ^_^

Jura: Petersburgowie jednak są strasznie delikatni :P

Jura: *Petersburgowianie

Jura: *Peterburżanie?

Jura: Kto by się tam nimi przejmował...

15:49

Jura: Weź mnie zabij >.>

Jura: Albo nie, nie zdążysz. Zaraz sam się potnę

Jura: Łyżwą, kurna.

Jura: (Kropka nienawiści została postawiona z przytupem)

16: 50

Jura: Gdzieś polazł? Wciąż trenujesz?

Jura: Ja tu cierpię >>

17:26

Jura: Jak zacząłeś z przyjaźniowaniem, to teraz pocierp ze mną :/

17:55

Jura: Dobra, aktualizacja. Więcej sensu ma zabić tę dwójkę -___-

Jura: Mila mi uświadomiła, że samobójstwo przez te cholery jest poniżej mojej godności >.>

Jura: Psa trochę szkoda, ale pomału sobie też na to zapracowuje.

18:15

Jura: Beeeka

Jura: .__.

Otabek westchnął rozbawiony. Zapomniał podładować telefon w nocy i nie przejąwszy się tym szczególnie, spędził dzień odcięty od informacji. W tym tych z Petersburga. Dopiero chwilę temu wrócił z treningu do domu, grzecznie zjadł obiad z rodziną, obiecał matce pójść do sklepu i zanieść ciotce domowe powidła, zrzucił na siostrę pójście do sklepu i zaniesienie ciotce domowych powideł, powołując się na przejęcie jej obowiązku powieszenia prania w zeszłym tygodniu, rozpakował się, podłączył telefon do ładowania, poszedł pogonić siostrę, odbił kanapę od kotów i dopiero usadowił wygodnie z laptopem, sprawdzając, czy szeroko pojmany świat przeżył jego nieobecność w Internecie.

Okazało się, że nie do końca.

Zarówno Jurij, jak i Mila, zostawili mu przez dzień całą kolekcję wiadomości, sugerując, że w byłej rosyjskiej stolicy, właśnie pojawili się czterej jeźdźcy apokalipsy. A właściwie jeden pies piekielny. Tak czy inaczej, brzmiało na koniec świata.

Ja: Szczegóły?

Odpisał Jurijowi i zerknął na wiadomości od drugiego rosyjskiego znajomego. A właściwie znajomej. Plisiecki zapoznał ich, trochę pod jej przymusem, w trakcie pograndprixowego finału i tak wyszło, że w cenie jednego nowego przyjaciela, dostał dwóch. A w pakiecie otrzymał jeszcze codzienne relacje z serialu, jakim było życie petersburskich łyżwiarzy.

9:14

Mila: Zimno! Tak bardzo porządnie w minusach u nas. Nawet musiałam ubrać czapkę xD

Miła: W weekend miałam iść na zakupy, mam nadzieję, że pogoda się ogarnie do tego czasu D:

13:19

Miła: Daj znać jak jesteś, siedzę na rosyjskim i zdycham z nudów D:

Miła: Przynajmniej jedno ważne dzisiaj się nauczyłam - z kierunków studiów nad którymi się zastanawiam na stówę wylatują humanistyczne xD

Mila: Ty wciąż myślisz o polibudzie?

13:45

Miła: I jeszcze mi przypomniano, że na jutro muszę oddać wypracowanie...

Miła: O Andriejewie, jakby mało mi było w życiu cierpienia i smutku ;___;

Miła: Ty też masz tak zawalone, towarzyszu w maturalnej niedoli?

Miła: Dawno tak się nie cieszyłam na myśl o pójściu na trening... Nawet zajęcia z baletu są lepsze niż to 

16.35

Miła: Beka, gdzie polazłeś, nie uwierzysz jakie u nas jazdy dzisiaj xD

Miła: Witia z narzeczonym psa przytargali i jest cudnie xD

Miła: Jurko taki facepalm zrobił, że prawie glebnął na lodzie XDDDD

Mila: A to tylko początek śmieszków, bo jeszcze Jakow dziś łazi, jakby mu kij w wiadome miejsce wsadzili :p

Miła: Ale będziesz mieć spamu ode mnie. Weź pojaw się, bo szykują się dzisiaj fajne rzeczy.

17:55

Miła: Zamorduje tego psa i jego pieprzonego właściciela.

Otabek uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Pozwolił kotu skoczyć na brzuch i zrobić sobie na nim miejsce. Nici ze spędzenia wieczoru na graniu. W Petersburgu było o trzy godziny wcześniej, czyli prawie 16.00 i środek treningu dla rosyjskich łyżwiarzy. A przed nim szykował się ciekawy wieczór.

Ja: W Ałmatach pogoda piękna 

Ja: Tak, polibuda, może informatyka?

Ja: Współczuję przedmiotów humanistycznych.

Ja: I czekam na relację. Od Jury słyszałem, że naprawdę macie tam urwanie głowy.

Wahał się, czy dodać na końcu zwyczajowe „xD”, ale rodzeństwo tyle razy mówiło, że gdy używa emotikonek, to robi im się autentycznie nieswojo, że ostatecznie sobie darował.

Tymczasem odpisał Jurij.

Jura: Świnia z świniopasem przytargali ze sobą psa. Jakow i Lilia się pożarli, i teraz ten pierwszy chodzi jakby miał kij w tyłku, wrzeszczy po wszystkich, najbardziej po Wiktorze, nie żeby to było jakieś wyjątkowe wyróżnienie dla niego. Ale jako, że ja z tą dwójką, znaczy z Jakowem i Lilią, mieszkam pod jednym dachem i tak ostatecznie jestem najbardziej poszkodowany -___-

Ja: Współczuję

Jura: Pies łaził wszędzie i spoko, na początku był grzeczny, ale potem mu odbiło i wpadł na lodowisko. Normalnie lałbym z tego i już wstawiał filmik na yt, bo uwierz, widzieć jak Wiktor ganiał za swoim pudlem na lodzie i wylądował ostatecznie na lodzie w romansach horyzontalnych ze swoim kochasiem było jednym z lepszych rzeczy, jakie doświadczyłem w życiu, ale na końcu i tak ofiarą byłem znowu ja!

Jura: I Georgij mnie szantażuje zdjęciami.

Jura: GEORGIJ, KUŹWA >__>

Ja: xD

Ja: Przepraszam, nie będę się już naśmiewać

Jura: No dobra, to ci wybaczam

Jura: W sumie w tym bagnie znalazł się jeden promyczek radości

Jura: Pies zjadł Mili wypracowanie xDDD

Ja: …co?

Jura: Tak 8D

Jura: Zw, bo mnie Jakow woła. Może ustalić gdzie ukryć zwłoki Łysego i Świniaka? ^^

Ja: Polecam zostawić w lesie pod śniegiem. Do wiosny nie znajdą

Jura: Dobre xDDD

Jura: Mam nadzieję, że nie piszesz z własnego doświadczenia :P

Jura: A teraz serio zw

 

Otabek krzykiem zawołał brata i grzecznie wyprosił u niego zrobienie sobie kawy. W końcu wczoraj wyręczył go w zmywaniu naczyń, a w ogóle miał na sobie kota, czyli nie może ruszyć się przez następną godzinę. Pozbawiony na razie dalszego sprawozdania odpalił prostą gierkę przeglądarkową. Ledwo się jednak zalogował, kiedy komunikator oznajmił mu nadejście kolejnej wiadomości, tym razem od Mili.

Mila: W Petersburgu poleje się krew…

Ja: Dopiero co Jura pisał mi o szczegółach.

Ja: Jak pies mógł ci zjeść wypracowanie?

Mila: Możesz gadać? Zadzwonię przez Skype.

Mila: Akurat na siłownię poszłam, będzie wygodniej ;)

 

Kazach, zablokowany kotem, nie zdołał sięgnąć do słuchawek, wzruszył więc ramionami i skorzystał z głośników i mikrofonu laptopa. Co tam, reszta rodziny może się dowiedzieć, od jakiego barbarzyńskiego narodu ich kraj wywalczył sobie niepodległość.

\- Słyszysz mnie? – usłyszał śpiewny, ale trochę zmęczony głos Rosjanki. – Sorki za szumy czy coś, akurat weszłam na bieżnię.

\- Nie, jest w porządku – odpowiedział, wyobrażając sobie, jak wysoka rudzielka truchta w sportowym stroju. Nie była to nieprzyjemna wizja.

\- To co ci młody napisał? – spytała, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – O tym, że najsłodsze narzeczeństwo Petersburga przytargało na trening swojego pudla już wiesz?

\- No, tak. Ale skąd w ogóle wpadli na ten pomysł?

\- Wyjaśnienie nie jest jakoś szczególnie zajmujące, ale leciało to jakoś tak. – Mila zaczęła przedrzeźniająco piszczeć. – „Och, Jakow, taka tragedia, nie mamy z kim zostawić naszego biednego pieseczka, nie, nie może zostać w domciu, bo potem mamy jakieś baaardzo ważne pierdoły do załatwienia i nie wrócimy do jutra rana, bo w noc zrobimy wycieczkę dookoła świata, zlikwidujemy głód w Afryce, pomożemy Dziadkowi Mrozowi rozdawać prezenty i jeszcze po drodze musimy przecież poflirtować, bo GDYBYŚ NIE ZAUWAŻYŁ, ŻE JESTEŚMY ZARĘCZENI, TO SPÓJRZ NA TE OBRĄCZKI, PATRZ JAK SIĘ BŁYSZCZĄ, SUPER, NIE?, i w ogóle, to po treningu zaopiekuj się naszym biedniutkim pudelkiem, bo nie mamy znajomych, a rodzina Nikiforowa się swojego najmarnotrawniejszego syna wstydzi i próbuje usilnie go wydziedziczyć i w ogóle, widziałeś ten śmieszny filmik z tweerkującym corgie, cudownie, że się zgadzasz zostać niańką, Makkachin będzie grzeczny, kochamy cię”.

Otabek nie wiedział, jak Mila zdołała wypowiedzieć to w jednym zdaniu, biegnąc przy okazji na bieżni, ale poczuł przypływ jeszcze większego szacunku dla niej.

\- No, ale powód nieważny, a pudel na treningu – kontynuowała Rosjanka. – I w sumie samo to nie stanowiłoby problemem, tak po prawdzie Witia kilka razy swoje dzieciątko już tutaj przyprowadzał i zawsze było spoko. Dzisiaj też, psina hasała sobie przy bandzie, dzieciaki z juniorów się z nim bawiły, tak szczerze, to całkiem przyjemny obrazek. No, ale potem, wybacz za dosadność, jebło.

\- Domyśliłem się – pokiwał głową Kazach, mimo że nie rozmawiali przez kamerkę. – To co było _triggerem_?

\- Kwestia sporna, śledztwo trwa – westchnęła Mila. – Wiesz, jak u nas wygląda… Albo w sumie, możesz nie wiedzieć. Wszyscy jesteśmy Zdyscyplinowani i Poważni, ale jak pada hasło „przerwa”, to dla równowagi trzeba się trochę między sobą podrażnić. Jak to w rodzinie, ciągła walka na docinki. Sytuacja wyglądała jakoś tak, niech pomyślę… Ja przysiadłam na ławce i dopisywałam coś do mojego świętej pamięci wypracowania. Witia i Wieprzowinek stali przy bandzie i robili do siebie słodkie oczka, wiesz, z tych co przez pierwsze pięć minut dla postronnego obserwatora wydają się urocze, a potem chcesz rzygać tęczą i kazać im znaleźć sobie pokój. Gdzieś w tle Jakow gadał z naszym Dżordżiu, kij wie o czym, ale trener promieniuje dzisiaj tak wyśmienitym humorem, że strach w ogóle zapytać o godzinę, bo wygoni cię robić pompki za opieprzane się. No i przychodzi Jurij, z torbą, nie pamiętam, po co mu ona była, nie ważne w sumie, bo zaczął kulturalne kłócić się z swoimi ojcami. Znaczy, on się do nich kłócił, a ci tylko potakiwali z minami „ależ ten nasz synek jest uroczy”. Japoński Yuuri w pewnym momencie machnął ręką na przyszłego ślubnego oraz naszego Jurija i pojechał ćwiczyć sam, nie wiem, może doszedł do wniosku, że ile razy można słuchać tej samej sprzeczki… Ważne dla historii jest to, że znalazł się teraz na środku lodowiska, a młody ze starym dalej swoje przy bandzie. Ja siedziałam nad tym głupim tekstem, nawet się szczególnie nie przysłuchiwałam, ale w pewnym momencie torba Jury poszła w ruch, wiesz jaki z niego impulsywny koteczek. Jednak coś źle wycelował, bo zamiast trafić w Wiktorowy, łysiejący łeb, armata poleciała na środek tafli. I to był gong zwiastujący koniec świata. Gong brzmiący jak wypełniona czymś torba trafiająca japońskiego imigranta prosto w głowę. Dobra, ładny _cliffhanger_ wyszedł. Rozłączę się na chwilę i przejdę na jakieś inne urządzenie. O, może czas poćwiczyć uda.

Otabek uśmiechając się już w czasie całego wywodu, mimowolnie rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej, znowu mając przed oczyma widok ćwiczącej dziewczyny. Tymczasem do swojego telefonu wrócił Jurij.

 

Jura: Nah, jeszcze ich nie zamordowaliśmy :/

Ja: To co robiłeś?

Jura: Tak, dziwnie w sumie wyszło… Chyba Jakow musiał z kimś pogadać i jakoś padło na mnie i Georgija, by go wysłuchać. W sumie oni jeszcze gadają, _well_ , nie moje tematy.

Ja: Czyli jakie?

Jura: Związkowe. Znaczy, męsko-damsko związkowe.

Jura: Chociaż o najbardziej sam-wiesz-jakiej-dwójce też wspominali, więc… No, miłości i te pierdy.

Jura: Bo wczoraj wieczorem pokłócił się tak ostro z Lilią, uch, aż przykro mi się w sumie zrobiło…

Ja: Dlatego był dzisiaj taki nie w sosie?

Jura: Nie w sosie to były zrobione przeze mnie uszka, jak wylały mi się po połowie lodowiska >>

Jura: Jakow to dzisiaj miał tryb terminatora 

Ja: Mila mi właśnie opowiada, co się wydarzyło. Jesteśmy w momencie, gdy po raz pierwszy tego dnia próbowałeś zamordować japońskiego Yuuriego.

Jura: Czyli kiedy?

Jura: A, oki.

Jura: To z torbą

Jura: Btw, Baba nie pisała ci gdzie teraz się kręci? Pójdę sprawdzić, czy nie przeinaczyła czegoś.

Jura: A na pewno przeinaczyła, znam ją -_-

Ja: Jest na siłowni

Jura: Oki, to znowu zw, jeszcze muszę się ogarnąć~

 

Do pokoju weszła siostra z kawą. Otabek już nie do końca nadążył, jak ich rodzeństwowa sieć zależności w przysługach funkcjonowała, ale jakoś wszystko działało. Zanim Mila znowu się połączyła, zdążyć zrelacjonować pokrótce petersburską tragedię w kilku aktach. Siostra kazała mu potem dopowiedzieć resztę, bo teraz musiała jeszcze skoczyć do sklepu.

\- No, sorki, słuchawki mi się poplątały. Jura pisał, że zdradziłeś mu moją kryjówkę. Ładnie to tak kablować? – parsknęła udając urazę.

\- Przepraszam najmocniej – odpowiedział dobrotliwie Otabek. – Może łatwiej wam tak będzie odkryć, co tak naprawdę dzisiaj się wydarzyło. Chcesz kontynuować?

\- Okej, stanęliśmy na tym, jak Wieprzowinek dostaje od życia kolejnego kopniaka od losu. Tym razem dosłowne.

\- Tak. I dostałem spoiler, że w wiadomej torbie były domowej roboty uszka…

\- A! Jedzenie! – Mila brzmiała, jakby nagle spadło na nią olśnienie. – Teraz wszystko staje się jasne! Bo myślałam, że ta torba pachniała kotem, dlatego psu tak odbiło i za nią pognał… Dobra, to nagle nabiera sensu…

\- Jura mówił, że uszka rozsypały się po połowie lodowiska…

\- A w sumie, coś tam leżało, nie przypatrywałam się. Dobra, lecimy dalej z tym koksem. Siedzisz wygodnie?

\- Jak najbardziej. – Otabek wyciągnął się i wypiwszy łyk kawy, odpalił nową rundę gierki. – Słucham.

\- No to ujrzyj oczyma wyobraźni taką scenę. W zwolnionym tempie najlepiej. Nieduża niebieska torba sportowa, mija docelowego Rosjanina łukiem i zderza się ze średniej wysokości Azjatą. Za nią wbiega brązowy pocisk z wywieszonym jęzorem. Zdajesz maturę z fizyki, no nie? No to sobie wylicz, jakie przyśpieszenie otrzymuje dorosły pudel duży, wbiegający na pełnej mocy na dobrze utrzymaną taflę lodu….

\- Wszystko sobie wyobrażam – przytaknął z rozbawieniem.

\- Mam dobry instynkt, więc jak tylko torba znalazła się w powietrzu, stałam już na nogach i miałam wszystko na oku. Ogólnie, Yuuri, ten japoński, wydawał się nieuszkodzony samym uderzeniem. Po prostu stał w miejscu, pewnie nie ogarniając, że właśnie dokonano na nim zamachu. Ale potem pojawił się Makkachin… Ale, spoko, jeszcze sytuacja była do uratowania. Wieprzowinek złapał psisko, chciał je pewnie uspokoić, trudna sprawa, ale jako tako się jeszcze trzymał w pionie. Jednak wtedy na lodzie pojawia się słońce, gwiazdy i reszta drogi mlecznej jego życia, Wiktor „milion medali” Nikiforow, co pewnie jeździł już na łyżwach, zanim zaczął chodzić. I wpieprza się w ukochanego, jak worek kartofli, przysięgam! No i tak oboje zaliczyli randkę na lodzie.

\- Brzmi niebezpiecznie – zauważył, mimo rozbawienia, Kazach. - Ale dlaczego Wiktor w nich wjechał? I czy nic sobie nie zrobili?

\- Złego licho nie bierze – parsknęła Mila. - Co do kraksy, to jego okrzyk: „Nie martw się, dziecinko, papa cię uratuje” sugerował chyba, że chce wspomóc swojego... A w sumie teraz nie wiem, czy chodziło mu o psa, czy narzeczonego... _Nevermind_... A co do glebnięcia, to pamiętasz ten ich wspólny występ na gali w Finale Grand Prix? Tak sobie myślę, że w czasie treningów tych podnoszeń i innych cudów, pewnie często zaliczali glebę i mogli już wyćwiczyć jakieś techniki zabezpieczające. Niełatwa sztuka, szacun dla nich. No, ale... To nie koniec! Bo po chwili na biednym Japończyku leżało dwóch Rosjan.

\- Dwóch? Czyżby Jura też się tam teleportował?

\- O, widzę, że już poznałeś się na naszym Juraczce! – zaśmiała się perliście Mila. – Którego właśnie widzę przed sobą…

Kazach nie dosłyszał wymiany zdań miedzy swoją dwójką Rosjan. Po chwili jednak doszedł do niego głos Jurija.

\- No hej, Beka! Widzę, że trafiłem w idealny moment, by dopilnować, żeby w świat nie poszły jakieś podejrzane plotki…

\- Plotki? Ja? – żachnęła się dziewczyna. – Przecież nie potrafiłabym kłamać, choćby moje życie od tego zależało! Siadaj lepiej i kontynuujmy, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie skończymy tej relacji do Worldsów… Właśnie, _a propos_ przeinaczania faktów. Jak usprawiedliwisz obecność swojej osoby w popudlowym galimatiasie?

\- Normalnie! Podjechałem pozbierać moją torbę i najechałem na uszko albo coś innego, co mi z torby wyleciało…

\- Ja tam żadnych uszek nie widziałam… Bo o jedzeniu mówimy, nie kocich uszkach, takich na opasce?

\- No, a jakich! – oburzył się Rosjanin. – Widzisz, już wprowadzasz zamęt! Gdzie ja bym ze sobą kocie uszka nosił! O takie z farszem oczywiście chodzi, leżały wszędzie! Na starość ślepniesz? Może Świniak ci musi okulary pożyczyć?

\- Te, właśnie, on przecież tam w okularach był… Nie stłukł ich aby przy tym wszystkim? - Zdziwiła się z lekkim niepokojem.

\- Jak jebnąłem mu torbą, to poleciały takim śmiesznym łukiem na drugi koniec tafli. Ale potem juniorzy je znaleźli i oddali. Zrobili to z takim pietyzmem, jakby przynajmniej carowi dary przynosili - parsknął Jurij.

\- Patrz, nie zauważyłam tego. To musiało być wtedy, jak już ewakuowałam się z miejsca zbrodni. A wcześniej moją uwagę za bardzo przykuło, jak w panice poleciałeś sprawdzić, czy wieprzowy oblubieniec na pewno nic sobie nie zrobił…

\- Co? – krzyknął chłopak oburzony. – Babo, weź nie wymyślaj własnych wersji wydarzeń! Dobrze, że przybiegłem cię przypilnować, choć nie wiadomo, co za dyrdymały już stworzyłaś… A, Beka, słuchasz nas jeszcze?

\- Bardzo wyraźnie – przytaknął Kazach. – Nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Dobrze się dogadujecie.

\- Jaaasne – parsknął Jurij w akompaniamencie śmiechu Rosjanki.

Kot, postanowił opuścić brzuch swojego człowieka, trochę urażony, bo część legowiska musiał i tak dzielić z laptopem, a trochę oburzony tym, że ciągłe napady chichotu zaburzają mu rytm snu. Z największym fochem, na jaki stać było jego gatunek, spiorunował wzorkiem Otabeka. Chłopak zaczynał schodzić na złą drogę. Kiedyś nie miał tylu emocji. Oby tylko nie zarazi tym reszty domowników.

\- No, ale fakt, faktem, ZASKAKUJĄCO SZYBKO – Mila musiała w tym rzucać bardzo jednoznaczne spojrzenie młodszemu koledze – na Wieprzowince leżało plackiem dwóch Rosjan i pudel. Biedak! On taki raczej miękki jest, idealny do amortyzacji, a ty z Witią, to szkoda gadać, jeden same stawy, drugi same mięśnie, nie zazdroszczę...

\- Nie zazdrościsz, nie zazdrościsz, a potem i tak z nami na tej kupie leżałaś! – rzucił drwiąco Jurij.

\- Znasz tę zabawę w kanapę? Gdy tłum ludzi rzuca się przygnieść jednego biedaka? Zawsze ją lubiłam – śpiewnie odparowała ruda. – A tak na serio, to cóż, przestraszyłam się, a że nawet nie zakładałam wcześniej ochraniaczy na łyżwy, ruszyłam od razu sprawdzić stan poszkodowanych…

\- Po prostu podjechałaś robić z nas podśmiechujki i cię pokarało! - parsknął Rosjanin.

\- Nie! Naprawdę się wtedy wystraszyłam! – oburzyła się dziewczyna. – Podśmiechujki zaczęłabym zaraz po sprawdzeniu wam pulsu…

\- Jasne… A tu mi tramwaj jedzie… Przecież wiem, jaka z ciebie wredota.

\- Przede wszystkim jestem MIŁA. Beka, nie słuchaj tej pyskatej koszki, robi mi zły PR!

\- Przekazuję tylko prawdę! Nie dam ci otumanić go swoją śliczną buźką!

Otabek z jednej strony żałował, że nie włączyli wideo i nie mógł obserwować wymiany morderczych spojrzeń, jakimi musieli obdarzać się Rosjanie. Z drugiej strony, wolał utrzymywać część własnych emocji dla siebie.

\- No, ale jak upadłaś Mila? – dopytał zamiast tego.

\- Przez psa! – oburzyła się dziewczyna, angażując się w nowy wątek. – Jakimś cudem, Makkachin wygrzebał się z plątaniny tych ofiar losu i w przestrachu chciał uciec z lodowiska. I zaplątałam się w jego smycz.

\- O, to tam była jeszcze smycz? – zaśmiał się już na głos Otabek. Z jakiegoś powodu wizja wydarzeń wydała mu się teraz jeszcze zabawniejsza.

\- Wow, pierwszy raz słyszę ja Beka się śmieje. – Szept Mili prawdopodobnie nie miał do niego dotrzeć.

\- Ja w sumie też… - odpowiedział równie cicho zaskoczony Jurij. Jeśli któreś z nich jeszcze coś dodało, Kazach tym razem już naprawdę tego nie dosłyszał. Gdy chciał już dopytać o dalszy przebieg wydarzeń, ze strony rosyjskiej dosłyszał jakiś niewyraźny głos trzeciej osoby.

\- Sorki, musimy się ewakuować z siłowni – usprawiedliwiła się dziewczyna. - Ponoć jesteśmy za głośno czy coś...

\- Jasne... - parsknął Jurij, po czym zwrócił się do Mili. - Daj mi Bekę.

\- Co? Niby dlaczego? Idzie ze mną! - oburzyła się Rosjanka.

\- Niedoczekanie twoje, babo. Pierwszy go znalazłem, więc jak sama nazwa wskazuje, mam do niego pierwszeństwo!

\- Spadaj, kotek, mój telefon, mój Beka!

\- W takim razie pozostało nam tylko jedno...

Zapadło milczenie. Otabek nie miał pojęcia, o co właśnie zaczęli kłócić się Rosjanie i dlaczego zamieszany był w to on sam, jednak nie chciał do tej pory przerywać ciekawej sprzeczki pytaniem o przypis. Zanim zdołał jakkolwiek zareagować, usłyszał jęk zawodu Mili i zwycięskie „yesss” Jurija.

\- Dobra, moje zwycięstwo, przy okazji opowiem ci, jak to dalej wyglądało z tym lodowiskiem – rzucił wyraźnie zadowolony chłopak.

\- Ale najpierw powiedz, co u licha, właśnie się u was zadziałało – dopytał Kazach.

\- W szatniach siłowni rządzi segregacja genederowa, musieliśmy więc jakoś zdecydować, kto jest godny twojego towarzystwa w trakcie przebrania się. No i tak wygrałem cię w papier-kamień-nożyce. Cieszysz się?

\- Bardzo – parsknął Otabek z rozbawieniem.

\- Poprawna odpowiedź – pochwalił Rosjanin, również nie ukrywając śmiechu. - W nagrodę pozwolę sobie kontynuować tę dzisiejszą epopeję.

W tle słychać było, jakieś chichoty i odgłosy otwieranych szafek. Widocznie do wieczora cały Petersburg pozna tę historię.

\- Tak więc, leżycie wszyscy na sobie na środku lodowiska, wokół skacze pies, a do tego wszędzie walają się rozsypane uszka. Co na to wasz trener?

\- O Boże... Nawet mi nie przypominaj... - westchnął chłopak z boleścią w głosie. - Mówiłem ci, że Jakow dzisiaj cały dzień ma pod psem? Zbieżność przypadkowa.

\- Ta... I wasze akrobacje nie poprawiły mu humoru?

\- Gdzie tam! Jak zaczął po nas wrzeszczeć, to uwierz mi, myślałem, że zaraz dojdzie do rękoczynów. Uch! - Jurij wzdrygnął się. - No, bo wyglądało to tak... My ledwo dajemy radę wstać, nie wiem, ale wydaje mi się, że tam leżało stanowczo za dużo kończyn jak na cztery osoby, a Jakow sugeruje, że jak się nie pośpieszymy, to nam pomoże i jakieś utnie... I jedzie całą karuzelą komplementów, że jesteśmy bandą debili, skaraniem boskim i karą za grzechy jego rodziny trzy pokolenia w tył i przód, a to jeszcze najłagodniejsze, co z siebie wyrzucił. Ostatecznie jakoś się jednak rozplątaliśmy. Mila zniknęła, i to dosłownie. Jeden moment – pstryknął palcami – i babska nie ma, teleportacja, przysięgam, ona tak zawsze. Ja postarałem się wykazać i pobiegłem po mopa, by jakoś to wszystko ogarnąć. Jakowowi został więc łysol, żeby na kimś się wyżyć i powiem ci tak... Jeśli zrobić statystyki, to trener najczęściej drze się właśnie na Wiktora. Po prostu to idealny materiał do tego, raz, że zawsze coś spieprzy, dwa, po tej cholerze wszystko spływa jak woda, Jakow się produkuje, a ten tylko się uśmiecha i kiwa głową, a potem olewa sprawę i się tak toczy, dzień w dzień to samo. Ale tym razem, to nawet on, nawet Wiktor „jestem tak zajebisty, że mam wszystkich innych w dupie” Nikiforow się zląkł.

\- No co ty nie powiesz... - nawet autentycznie zdziwił się Kazach. Może nie przebywał zbyt dużo w towarzystwie słynnego Rosjanina, ale z tego, co zdążył zauważyć i czego dowiedział się z opowieści Jurija i Mili, wyrobił sobie pewien obraz jego osoby. Obraz, do którego lęk przed trenerem nie do końca przystawał.

\- Masakra, powiem ci masakra – ciągnął chłopak. - Dobrze, że wybronił go Świniak, bo nie wiem, na czym by stanęło... Czekaj... MILA, WYŁAŹ STĄD.

\- TO SIĘ KURNA POŚPIESZ – usłyszał gdzieś w tle głos rudej.

\- Weszła do męskiej przebieralni? – dopytał Otabek.

\- Oczywiście, i jeszcze z tego powodu zaciesza jak durna... - mruknął Jurij. Chwila niezrozumiałych szumów musiała oznaczać, że młody Rosjanin wychodzi z szatni, zabierając przy okazji koleżankę i ratując resztę przebierających się mężczyzn przed jej lubieżnym wzrokiem.

\- Cześć ponownie, Beka! - usłyszał uradowany głos Mili.

\- Dobra, dobra, nie przeszkadzaj już, bo nigdy tej historii nie skończymy – rzucił zgryźliwie chłopak. - Jestem już przy tym, jak Wiktor został zjechany od góry do dołu.

\- Mówiłeś mu, jak Jakow rzucił, jak to szło... „Ty zasmarkany dzieciaku, któremu wydaje się, że jak umie zrobić dwa fikołki, to może czuć jak jakiś pieprzony car, jak ci tutaj zrobię zaraz 1917, to dopiero zobaczysz, jak wygląda prawdziwa międzynarodówka i gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić te twoje cholerne francuskie pieski i wschodnich narzeczonych”. Musimy to zapamiętać. W ogóle, Jakow należał w jedynych słusznych czasach do partii?

\- Cholera wie, ale nie radzę pytać... _By the way_ , ty to jeszcze słyszałaś? Nie uciekłaś gdzieś w nieznane? - parsknął Jurij.

\- Zajęłam strategiczne miejsce za kolumną. Widziałam też, jak wróciłeś do jaskini lwa z mopem. Myślałam, że coś ci z torby rozlało. Albo chcesz mieć przynajmniej metr patyka między tobą, a trenerem...

\- Ta... Ale wracając do głównej historii... - odkaszlnął Rosjanin. - Jakow prawie rozerwał Wiktora i byłoby to z pożytkiem dla nas wszystkich, ale wtrącił się Świniak.

\- Odważny... - mruknął z podziwem Kazach.

\- Raczej cwany – prychnął Jurij i już miał kontynuować, kiedy swoje trzy grosze dorzuciła Mila.

\- Bo nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale japoński Yuuri to nowy ulubieniec Jakowa. Normalnie traktuje go, jakby był darem niebios za dekady użerania się z rosyjskimi łyżwiarzami. Bo wiesz, jak to Japończyk, ten lepszy Juraczka stanowi wzór skromności, pracowitości i „przepraszam, nie chciałem robić problemów, a w ogóle, jak zdrowie, plecy wciąż dokuczają?”, robiąc przy tym takie szczenięce oczy, że człowiek przestaje się dziwić, dlaczego Wiktor cały czas chce go obcałowywać.

\- Mówię, cwany – rzucił znowu Rosjanin. - On doskonale wie, jak owinąć sobie wszystkich wokół palca!

\- Ciebie wliczając? – zaśmiała się dziewczyna i, sądząc po jej pisku, dostała łokciem w żebra, ewentualnie butem w łydkę.

\- No, ale tak to się potem jakoś uspokoiło – ciągnął Jurij. - Dwójka wspaniałych uciekła, gdy tylko trener się jako tako uspokoił, a ja dostałem parę punktów za posprzątanie całego syfu.

\- To wszystko? – dopytał Kazach.

\- Chyba tak. Możesz teraz spędzić wieczór na dokładniej wizualizacji tych wydarzeń. Albo bardzo, bardzo miło uśmiechnij się do Georgija… - dodała dziewczyna.

\- A! – zorientował się Kazach. – Jura pisał, że ma szantażujące zdjęcia… Rozumiem, że on nie pośpieszył was ratować, tylko wykorzystał sytuację i uzbroił się w kompromitujący was materiał?

\- TAK. – Oburzenie pobrzmiewające w głosach Rosjan sprawiło, że Otabek nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął już na porządnie śmiechem. Po chwili, jego rozmówcy dołączyli się. W drzwiach pokoju chłopaka pojawiły się głowy rodzeństwa, aby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem kosmici nie porwali im brata i podmienili jakimś hochsztaplerem. Oburzony całą sytuacją kot wyniośle opuścił scenę wydarzeń.

\- A tak po prawdzie – zwróciła się Mila do Jurija, gdy już się uspokoili, a Kazach zapewnił rodzinę, że czuje się bardzo dobrze. – Po coś ugotował te uszka, młody? Przecież jesteśmy umówieni po treningu na sushi. Wiktor stawia!

\- To nie miało być dla nas – mruknął Jurij. Wydawało się, że nie zechce już powiedzieć, o co chodziło z posiłkiem, jednak dziewczyna musiała go jakoś niewerbalnie zachęcić do zwierzeń. – Przygotowałem je dla Jakowa.

\- On z nami nie idzie? I po co mu je przyniosłeś, jak mieszkacie i tak razem?

\- Nie mówiłem ci, jak się wczoraj pożarli z Lilią? Tak się obrazili na siebie, że nasz trener postanowił na razie ewakuować się z domu. Do jakieś rodziny czy innego znajomego idzie, nie pamiętam teraz.

\- A o co im poszło? – dopytała Mila.

\- W ogóle, taka durnota… Jakow zaprosił ją wczoraj na kolację. Mówił, że po prostu bez okazji, ot, od jakiegoś czasu chodziło za nim, żeby pójść sobie elegancko pojeść w nagrodę za użeranie się z naszą bandą. I wypić za sukcesy, które mu sprawiliśmy, bo przecież i na Grand Prix, i na narodowych ładnie wszystkich pozaoraliśmy. Znaczy Mila wypadła słabiej niż ja, ale… Ałć, gdzie z tym łokciem!

\- Trzymaj się tematu! – oburzyła się dziewczyna.

\- Dobra, dobra… - parsknął Rosjanin i kontynuował. - Ogólnie, poszli wczoraj na tę elegancką kolację. Tylko, na złość, Jakow wybrał datę ich zaręczyn… I wyobraź sobie ten roller-coster nieporozumień. Pozwolicie, że nie będę streszczał, ale jeszcze nie widziałem, że tak… No, cały jad, jaki w sobie mieli wczoraj w nocy się wylał. Do drugiej w nocy siedzieli i wszystko sobie wyrzucili, wszystkie grzechy małżeństwa, przed i po, masakra. Jasne, kłócą się raz na tydzień, jak tego nie robią, to zaczynam się martwić o ich samopoczucie, ale od Grand Prix rozumieli się już tak dobrze… No i taka to historia…

\- Szkoda, że twoja praca się zmarnowała – odparła po chwili Mila. Ton jej głosu nie brzmiał już ani trochę prześmiewczo. - Jak sprzątałeś na lodowisku, przynajmniej powiedziałeś mu, po co tyle tych uszek przygotowałeś?

\- Ta... - mruknął z nutką zdenerwowania. - Chyba się nawet ucieszył, że przynajmniej ktoś o nim pamięta, awogóletonieważneitakjużposprawie – wymamrotał końcówkę tak niewyraźnie, że ledwo zrozumieli, co miał na myśli.

Ale i Otabek, i Mila doskonale potrafili przeczytać między wersami resztę. O tym, że Jurij, martwiąc się o swoich opiekunów, próbował znaleźć jakiś sposób, by nawet jak ich nie pogodzić, to przynajmniej pocieszyć. I dlatego przygotował ulubione danie trenera…

\- Georgij teraz z nim gada – dodał pośpiesznie Jurij, próbując zmienić temat. – Ja nie wiem, co w niego wstąpiło ostatnio…

\- W Dżordżio? – dopytała dziewczyna, jakby wyrwana z zamyślenia. – Normalnie jak inny człowiek. Znaczy, wiadomo, przez ostatnie pół roku musiał przetrawić tę swoją Aneczkę, ale nawet jak z nią jeszcze chodził, to pamiętasz, był z niego taki… No…

\- Wymoczek? Debil? Ciepła klucha? – Chłopak pstrykał palcami, szukając satysfakcjonującego określenia. – No, po prostu nasz Georgij. Go się nie tłumaczy. Go się po prostu akceptuje w całości.

\- To może mieć związek z tą nową dziewczyną - zastanowiła się Rosjanka. – Albo faktem, że jakimś cudem wygrał w narodowych, przed tobą i Wiktorem…

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się zdarzyło…

\- Nikt z nas nie może. Nikt. Chodzą ploty, że rząd rozpoczął śledztwo w tej sprawie…

Zapadło milczenie. Otabek przeciągnął się i spojrzał na godzinę.

\- Czyli taka u was sytuacja… Macie dzisiaj jeszcze jakiś trening?

\- Nie, już fajrant – rzuciła Mila. – W sumie czas najwyższy się ruszyć, jeśli mamy zdążyć wrócić do siebie przed sushi i nie stracić całego wieczo… KURNA, MOJE WYPRACOWANIE.

Z głośników wydobył się śmiech Jurija i kilka soczystych przekleństw dziewczyny.

\- Ach, no właśnie… - przypomniał sobie Kazach. – Jakim cudem pies zjadł ci wypracowanie?

\- Normalnie… - wymamrotało nietypowo beznamiętnie na siebie Rosjanka.

\- Czyli?

\- Nie, serio, normalnie – wtrącił się Jurij. – Jak się wreszcie pozbieraliśmy z tego lodu, to po prostu wcinał kartki z jej tekstem.

\- Trzy kartki A4 zapisane obustronnie… - Głos Mili lekko się załamał.

Za to Otabek wybuchnął takim śmiechem, że siostra, która w przypływie dobrego humoru przyniosła mu popcorn, aż stanęła wmurowana i z nowo uzyskaną wiarą w istnienie istot pozaziemskich, porywających biednych Ziemian, by przeprać im mózg. Albo pozostawić duplikat.

\- JESTEŚCIE BEZNADZIEJNI – zawołała absolutnie oburzona Mila, gdy Jurij dołączył do wybuchu śmiechu. – Papatki, Beka, spadaj, młody, idę sobie!

Połączenie Skype zostało przerwane. Kazach ocierając z oczu nieoczekiwane łzy, przeciągnął się i postanowił rozprostować kości. Zaproponował siostrze, że pójdzie jednak do ciotki z tymi powidłami, o których ona całkiem zapomniała, a potem mogą obejrzeć jakiś film. Co by popcorn się nie zmarnował. Po drodze dostał jeszcze wiadomość od Mili.

20:55

Mila: Jeszcze jedno ma sens

Mila: To dlaczego Jura w ogóle chciał walnąć Wiktora tą torbą.

Ja: Dlaczego?

Mila: Bo jak rozmawiali wtedy, to Wiktor coś rzucił na temat tego, że Jakow pewnie ma taki zły humor, bo była żona go z domu wyrzuciła.

Mila: I coś tam dodał, że jednak rosyjskie kobiety, to sobie nie dają w kaszę dmuchać, a z Jakowa to trochę pantoflarz i jak się raz próbował postawić, to pewnie dostał za swoje :/

Mila: Coś takiego, no, wiesz, jedna z tych podśmiechujek, co je dzień w dzień na tony sobie rzucamy.

Mila: Ale wiesz, jaka nasza koszka jest wrażliwa, gdy jego rodzina cierpi, nie?

Ja: Wiem

Ja: Pamiętam finał Grand Prix

Mila: Ech, empatię to na pewno nie odziedziczył po Wikotrze…

Mila: Dobra, zmykam, dopóki coś pamiętam, spróbuję odtworzyć moje wypracowanie przed sushi…

Mila: :<

Mila: Papa~

Ja: Powodzenia :)

 

Okazało się, że gdy późnym wieczorem Kazach siedział wraz z rodziną przy telewizorze, historia znalazła swój epilog.

22:45

Jura: Nie uwierzysz, ale Wiktor jest bohaterem dnia.

Ja: Nie uwierzę.

Jura: Ja też nie.

Jura; No, ale to się dzieje.

 

Okienko obok odezwała się Mila.

Mila: Wiktor mi napisał wypracowanie O_____O

Ja: Wow!

Ja: Opowiedz więcej

Mila: Zobaczył jaki był temat, bo pies mu przyniósł te na pół zjedzone kartki, które pisałam.

Mila: Więc postanowił w ramach zadośćuczynienia mi coś napisać.

Mila: Przyniósł mi na te sushi pięknie wydrukowane...

Mila: Kiedy ja już powiedziałam sobie, że pieprzę i wymyślałam jak wytłumaczyć się rusycystce, bo że mi w wersję z psem uwierzy to, well…

Ja: A przynajmniej dobrze to napisał?

Mila: No właśnie zajebiście O_____O

Mila: Humanista jeden, ja pierniczę, nie myślałam, że z nich jest jakiś pożytek...

 

Otabek przeskoczył na drugie okienko, gdzie czekało na niego kilka wiadomości.

Jura: Łysol napisał Mili wypracowanie 8D

Jura: O, widzę, że właśnie do ciebie pisze.

Jura: Odkąd ją znam, nie widziałam, by coś tak ją zatkało xD

Jura: A najlepsze, że to nie wszystko

Ja: A co może to przebić?

Jura: Siedzisz? Jakimś cudem, on i Świniak uratowali wcale-nie-małżeństwo Jakowa

Ja: Jestem w szoku

Ja: A wy jesteście teraz na tym sushi?

Jura: Ano. I analizujemy rzeczywistość xD

 

Znów zerknął na okienko z Milą

Mila: Ponoć z narzeczonym siedzieli potem, znaczy po treningu, a przed kolacją, na jednej z tej super-zajebiście poważnych konferencjach, gdzie być trzeba, a nudzi się jak mops

Mila: (jak pudel?)

Mila: A, że Łysy nie mógł się publicznie miziać z swoim kochaniem, to se napisał, dla rozrywki, wypracowanko. 0__0

Ja: xD

Mila: To nie wszystko. Bo jeszcze cała sytuacja z Jakowem się wyjaśniła.

Mila: Dobra, Młody ci będzie pisał, ja idę na front dyskusyjny.

Mila: I maki mi stygną :P

 

Jura: To tak. Jaśnie szanowni narzeczeni mają jakieś dzikie harce dzisiaj, przed chwilą skądś wrócili, zaraz lecą na jakieś salony, tylko łaskawie z nami jadają, bo ponoć na tych najbardziej zajebistych imprezach celebryckich nie karmią dobrze. Wiesz, na pewnym poziomie sławy, wystarczy do życia widok własnej gęby w lustrze :P

Jura: (wstaw tu obrazek DżejDżeja)

Jura: (Albo nie, po co zakłócać sobie estetykę)

Jura: Oki, ale był ten problem z psem. Szczególnie, że Jakow jednak nie miał dzisiaj być u nas w domu.

Jura: No to Witeńka, z całą swoją bezczelnością zadzwonił po drodze do Lilii, że jak Jakow to nie możę to czy ona nie chciałaby przygarnąć Makkachina, wysłałby go ze mną i w ogóle.

Jura: I ona, coś tam niby odhuczała, że nie bardzo, a wiesz, Lilia jest chyba jedyną osobą, przed którą Łysemu autentycznie mięknie w kolanach, ale, że to idiota malowany, wkopał się bardziej, gadając jej, jaki to Jakow dzisiaj chamski był dla niego, jednak na szczęście jego śliczny narzeczony go poratował...

Jura: Ale, poczekaj, źle to opowiadam...

Jura: Najpierw ja dostaję smsa, od niej właśnie, żeby wziąć psa, przy czym ja nie wiedziałem, o tej rozmowie i po prostu pomyślałem, że debile jakąś ją przekonały do swojego.

Jura: Nadążasz?

Ja: Chyba... Tak więc, bierzesz pudla i jedziesz do was do domu, bo myślałeś, że ta dwójka się z nią dogadała, ale oni nie wiedzieli, że zabierasz psa?

Jura: No, jakoś tak xD

Jura: Bo wiesz, Świniak ją też owinął sobie wokół palca. Baletem niby. Bo on jako jedyny z nas tak naprawdę ogarnia o co w tym chodzi, znaczy oprócz mnie. Mniejsza o to. Oszczędzę ci teraz historii o tym, jak ciągnąłem psisko ze sobą, na szczęście mądrze wziąłem taksówkę...

Jura: (Musze przypomnieć Łysemu, by mi oddał za nią kasę :U)

Jura: Dobra, ale pies w końcu u nas, mój kot się z leksza obraził, ale dom jest spory, więc jakoś się podzielili terytorium. Tylko Lilia taka... No nie w sosie. I najpierw ona do mnie, że mam jej opowiedzieć co u nas się działo, więc ja jej tę epopeję co ci wcześniej.

Jura: A teraz słuchaj.

Jura: Ona się rozkleiła.

Ja: Lilia?

Jura: No, tak. Po prostu wzięła i... No i zaczęła przy mnie płakać...

Ja: Wow... Znaczy, wydawała mi się raczej, jak by to określić... Twardą kobietą.

Jura: WŁAŚNIE.

Jura: Prawie sam się tam rozbeczałem, bo nie wiedziałem co zrobić...

Jura: Znaczy, no, nie spodziewałem się tego >>

Jura: No i opowiedziała mi, jak mi jej te debile dzwoniły, że Wiktor w swoim geniuszu zaczął chwalić Yuuriego, że to taki wspaniały narzeczony, że jaki on szczęśliwy, że właśnie hajtnie się z tym niebiańskim aniołem, czy jaki oni do siebie świerkoczą...

Jura: Wiesz, jak to Witia, zero wstydu, rzygasz tęczą.

Jura: A Lilia i Jakow się, kurna, właśnie o własne zaręczyny pokłócili....

Jura: I ona zaczęła mi mówić, jaki to cudowny okres, jak oni, te dwa debile w sensie, muszą być teraz szczęśliwi, że to ten najpiękniejszy stan związku, gdy nie możesz żyć bez tej drugiej osoby i przyszłość wydaje im się taka cudowna, że już zawsze będą tak idiotycznie, kiczowato zakochani... A potem przychodzą lata i codzienność i jakoś to mija i w ogóle...

Jura: I oni jeszcze nie wiedzą, ale to dobrze, bo mają się nacieszyć i w ogóle tak się wzrusza jak słyszy tego łysego durnia, który jest tak po uszy w tej miłości...

Ja: Wyobrażam sobie, że musiało ci być dziwnie tego słuchać...

Jura: DZIWNIE TO MAŁO POWIEDZIANE >.<

Jura: Ale, ale. Wtedy wpada Jakow.

Jura: Bo okazało się, że pies zaginął w akcji. Mila, ten wprowadzacz chaosu, widziała jak biorę ze sobą Makkachina i powiedziała o tym naszemu trenerowi. Nie powiem ci teraz szczegółów, ale Wiktorowi wydawało się, że Lilia się nie zgodziła jednak wziąć pudla i jakoś przekonał Jakowa, by wziął go tam, gdzie miał nocować, ale kilka dziwnych nieporozumień później, on, Jakow, w sensie, jest u nas w domu, w teorii po psa, w praktyce, widzi tę scenkę, co ci ją opisałem wyżej.

Jura: I w to był na pewno zamieszany Georgij, lol

Jura: (Mila mi zagląda przez ramię i dopowiada)

Jura: Bo on dodatkowo namówił Jakowa, by wykorzystał okazję i pogdał z Lilią

Jura: I jeszcze dużo tych jego życiowych mądrości, cały Georgio Coehlo, kużwa

Jura: (Teraz też gada w tym stylu, nie wiem czy go pochwalić czy wyrwać pałeczkami język)

Jura: No, ale wyobrażasz sobie jak to wyglądało, gdy Jakow przybył do nas do domu?

Ja: Zapłakana Lilia mówiąca o narzeczeństwie i zdezorientowany ty?

Jura: Tak, właśnie. I wiesz co potem?

Ja: Lilia i Jakow pogodzili się wspominając czasy młodości? :)

Jura: No jakbyś tam był xD

Jura: Z szoku nawet zapomniałem ci od razu o tym napisać.

Jura: I ja wiem, że Łysy to uczynił przypadkiem.

Jura: I to, że pomógł Mili, to bardziej wybryk niż empatia.

Jura: A to, że gdy ona mu właśnie teraz tłumaczy o co chodziło z wkurwem Jakowa i on ma zmartwioną minę, jakby naprawdę się tym przejął, to moja wada wzroku czy inne zatrucie pokarmowe, albo od maki od wasabi...

Jura: I skasuj potem tę wiadomość, ale…

Jura: Dzisiaj nawet jestem dumny z tego debila.

 

Otabek uśmiechnął się miło i wrócił do oglądania filmu z rodzeństwem. Petersburgowi jeszcze nie grozi zawalenie.

 

_Wrocław – Strzelce Opolskie, styczeń 2017_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mam tyle innych fików do pisania i kończenia, ale wiecie jak to jest, jedna scenka chodzi po głowie, nagle ma się cały świeży tekst gotowy...
> 
> Co do przypisów:  
> "Petersburżanie" jest poprawną formą :3  
> Tak, wyszło mi z obliczeń, że zarówno Mila, jak i Beka powinni obecnie zdawać maturę. Denis Ten, kazaski łyżwiarz, na którym Otabek baaardzo wyraźnie jest wzorowany studiuje obecnie na polibudzie (aczkolwiek licencjat ma z AWFu), pomyślałam więc, że zaczerpnę tu inspiracji :3  
> A i jeszcze co do Leonidasa Andriejewa, o którym Mila ma pisać (wspominałam go też słówkiem w innym ff) - jest to człowiek, który chętnie i często pisze tak, że czytelnikowi tylko zostaje pociąć się z rozpaczy, np. opisami cierpienia jakim jest wojna. Tak więc, współczujemy dziewczynie...
> 
> Nie wydaje wam się też, że Beka to człowiek z dobrymi relacjami rodzinnymi i rodzeństwem?  
> Ps. Jeśli mogę mieć jedno życzenie do drugiego sezonu Jurków, to poprosiłabym o to, by Georgij wygrał nationalsy. Niech zawali Europejskie i Wordsy, niech reszta tam błyszczy, ale raz jeden, niech zabłyszczy v.v
> 
> I w ogóle, jak na to, że naprawdę jestem napalona na pairing Otabek x Mila, prawie nie wrzuciłam tutaj hintów do tego. Damn, więcej tu hintów Yuuri x Jurij, w sytuacji, gdy ja, jak mam wybrać, wskazałabym raczej Wiktor x Jurij... Co ja robię źle D:?
> 
> Bardzo chętnie przygarnę komentarze, choćby jednozdaniowe ;u;


End file.
